


Dirtiest planet in the Galaxy

by 100s



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Bottom Spock, Frottage, M/M, typical excuse
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100s/pseuds/100s
Summary: 가루라고 부르기 어려운 가루와 액체라고 부르기 어려운 액체로 차려진 잔칫상에 술 같은 뭔가가 있을 때부터 의심했어야 할까? 아니면 이것 역시, 어떤 우주의 공통된 상식일까? 사교적인 대화가 곁들여졌던 축하연에는 당연하게도 음악이 있었고 분위기의 변화를 알린 것 역시 바로 그 음악이었다. 축제의 마지막 차례로 이어진 행성 고위층의 난교는 엔터프라이즈의 방문자들을 당황스럽고 민망하게 만들 수도 있었지만, 결과적으로 보자면 문화의 차이를 더 잘 이해하게 해준 좋은 경험이었다. 의사의 관찰대로, 체외수정을 통해 생산이 이어지는 종족이 아니고서야 이런 기묘한 문화가 이리도 오래 살아남을 수 없었다.





	Dirtiest planet in the Galaxy

세상은 빨강색이고 보라색이고 노란색이다. 목 바로 위까지 뭔가 올라오지만 속은 울렁거릴 뿐 나올 게 없다. 먹은 게 없어서? 하지만 배는 고프지 않지. 한번 두 번 눈을 깜박이자 선이 생기고 그림자가 나타나지만 괴상하게 번지던 기운은 이제 머릿속으로 들어와 뒤통수 밑을 꽉 채우고 나머질 짓누른다. 난 취했어. 분명 이 생각을 좀 전에 했는데. 그래. 난 취했어. 취한거지 미친 게 아니야. 하지만 난 취했어. 그래도 미친 게 아니라 다행인거야. 반복해 다짐하던 커크는 간신히, 방문을 열었다.

 

1

시작은 언제나처럼 새로운 행성이다. 엔터프라이즈는 최근 연방과 조약을 체결한 M클래스 행성 34Y8-B, ‘사콘토’에서 대사 역할을 수행하게 됐다. 최초의 접촉 이후 몇 년간의 시민투표를 통해 행성연방에 합류하기로 결정한 사콘토는, 발전된 과학기술로 지난 천 이백년간 안정적인 역사의 사회를 유지 중이었고 근거리의 우주항해도 성공한 행성이었다. 명령이 내려온 과정에 아무런 주의사항이 없었기 때문에 이런 간단한 임무에 왜 엔터프라이즈가 투입되는지 의아해할 이유는 없었다. 그저, 때마침 근처에 있던 그럴싸한 놈들이 우리밖에 없었나보다 할 만 했다. 전달된 설명을 보자면 조금 이상한 관습이 있기는 하지만 그 정도는 유별난 수준도 되지 못했다. 처음에는 모두가 그렇게 생각했다.

 

2

사콘토의 원주민들에게는 외부로부터 인체를 보호하는데 집착하는 사회 관습이 있었다. 과거의 자연환경이 얼마나 끔찍했었는지 설명을 들으면 이해 할만도 했다. 과학의 발달 덕에 외부의 위험요소를 반영구적으로 제거할 수 있게 된 이후에도 그들의 미신적인 강박증은 사라지지 않았지만, 의복과 식생활의 특정한 형식 정도로만 남은 그것은 납득되는 뿌리를 가진 이계 문화의 하나일 뿐이었다. 공기, 물, 식용가능한 동식물을 포함한 모든 외부요소에 두려움을 가진 그들은 인체의 표면을 모두 뒤덮는 보호막을 일상적으로 사용했으며 행성에 직접 상륙하게 될 외교단에게도 특별히 제작된 제품을 제공했다. 엄청나게 가벼운, 과학적으로 획기적이며 현실적으로 이용 가치가 높아 보이는 재질로 이뤄진 손님용 보호막에 대원들의 관심은 없을 수가 없었다.

“해파리 껍질 같네요! 이건 거의 투명하잖아?”  
“공기가 통하는데 방화가 된다고? 그런데 빛이 통하고? 배울 수 있으면 진짜 대단하겠는데…….”

수군거리고 웅성거리며 모여 구경하는 대원들의 뒤에서 직접 입어야 할 이들은 아주 약간 불안한 표정을 지었지만 몇이 나서서 시범착용을 한 뒤엔 거슬릴 일이 없어졌다. 무게가 없다시피 가볍지만 거추장스럽게 죽 늘어지는 투명 거죽을 뒤집어쓴 뒤, 조금 짧은 다리 하나를 골라 잡아당기면 몸에 맞게 사이즈가 줄어들었다. 조금 덜 미끈거릴 뿐 해파리 껍질이란 말이 딱 어울렸다.

“이 안에서 습기와 온도가 조절되는 건가? 투과율이 있다면 보호가 안 되잖아?”

투명한 막에 감싸인 손을 꿈틀거리며 묻는 커크의 곁에서 우후라가 키득거린다. 맨다리를 감싸는 촉감이 생각만큼 나쁘지 않은 모양이다.

“신기하게도 산소는 잘 통하고, 바깥의 온도가 거의 그대로 전달되고 있어. 거참 희한하군. 머리끝부터 발끝까지 틈 없이 감싸는 걸 보면 물리적인 방어막이 목표일 텐데…… 처음에는 오염된 공기를 막기 위해 만들어진 거고?”  
“아마 과거의 기능이 상당부분 축소된 걸로 추측됩니다. 현재는 공기정화가 완전한 수준이니, 문화적인 형식으로만 남아있을 수도 있겠군요.”

서로를 바라보지 않으며 이뤄지는 의사와 부함장의 대화까지 포함하자면 별다른 문제없는 흐름이었다. 괴상한 보호막을 뒤집어쓴 상륙팀은 외교적 임무를 위한 대표로 출발했으며 행성 위의 어딘가에서 간접적인 자료를 수집하며 반은 놀고 있는 엔터프라이즈의 나머지 대원들 역시 편안한 분위기를 즐겼다. 여러모로 걱정 없는 시간이었다. 여기까지는.

 

3

엔터프라이즈의 커크 함장과 일행을 환영하러 나온 외계인들은 그들의 예상보다 친절했고 만남의 절차도 부드럽게 진행됐다. 색이 화려한 해파리 거죽 아니 보호복을 뒤집어쓴 외계인들은 뭍에 나온 발 달린 물고기가 그대로 진화했다면 이런 모습일까 싶게 미끄러운 모습이었지만 보호복 덕에 정말로 미끈한지는 아무도 알 수 없었다. 인사와 소개를 나눈 뒤 예식의 시작까지, 커크와 기타 등등을 놀라게 만든 것은 단 하나였지만 이 역시 예상 가능했던 범위였다. 사콘토의 원주민들은 행성연방을 대표해 도착한 그들에게 이 행성에 있는 동안 자신들의 관습에 따르겠다는 서약을 요구했고, 그 내용은 외부요소의 체내흡입을 저어하는 그들의 관습을 지키겠다는 약속이었다. 숨겨진 의미가 있는지 어쩐지, 우후라의 철저한 검토로 해석을 확인한 이상 거절할 이유가 없었다. 여태까지 엔터프라이즈가 거쳐 온 문화들을 생각해 보자면 식인을 요구하거나 난교를 명령하지도 않는 사콘토의 서약은 양호한 편이었다. 그들은 모두 예의바르게 간략한 서약을 함께 했으며 길지 않고 엄숙한 조약의 예식에서도 연방의 명예를 지키는 차분한 모습으로 모범을 보였다. 얼굴에 비닐 랩이 들러붙은 몰골의 커크는 앞 머리카락이 간지러운데 넘길 수가 없다며 불평했지만 다행스럽게도 그게 불편의 전부였다.

 

4

약 두 시간에 걸친 조약의 예식이 끝난 뒤 엔터프라이즈의 대표단은 그 위상에 걸맞게 축하연에 초대됐다. 우후라는 얼굴에 쥐가 난 함장을 대신해 익숙하지 않은 보호복이 불편하니 벗을 수 있느냔 조심스러운 질문을 던졌지만 허락받지 못했다. 공식적인 장소에서는 누구나 보호복을 착장하고 서로간의 직접적인 접촉을 피하는 게 예의인 행성이었다. 하지만, 내내 보여준 모범적인 태도에 감명 받았는지, 그들에게는 그날 밤 쉬게 될 숙소에서의 짧은 휴식이 제안됐고 조금 더 품질이 좋은 보호복이 새롭게 제공됐다. 최대한 숨겼지만 아무래도 완전히 가려지지 않을 방문자들의 불편을 눈치 챈 것일까? 뭐가 다른지 모르겠지만 일단 이걸 벗고 나서 생각하자는 의사의 말에 모두가 찬성했고 닫힌 문 너머에서 비닐봉투를 벗어난 몇은 안도의 한숨을 뱉었으며 하나는 난리를 쳤다.

“본즈! 이거 안전한 거 맞아? 피부가 화끈거리는데?”  
“참을성을 기르라고. 유니폼 찢어먹기가 취미인 놈에게야 불편하겠지만 용케도 알레르기가 없으니까.”  
“익숙해지기까지 시간이 걸리긴 합니다만, 장기간 호흡을 해보니 점점 장점이 부각되는군요. 활용도가 높은 재질인 게 분명합니다. 사용한 제품을 소지해도 괜찮을지 요청하고 싶어질 정도로.”  
“분위기가 좋아지면 물어볼게요. 눈치가 없는 종족은 아닌데다가 꽤나 부유한 것 같으니까요.”  
“공식적인 행사가 끝났으니 유니폼을 벗고 그 위에 입어도 괜찮지 않을까?”

커크는 누구라고 대상을 정하지 않은 채 혼잣말 같은 질문을 던졌고 통일된 반대에 입을 다물었다. 그렇게 해도 물리적으로 별다른 차이가 없다 말하는 스팍의 부연설명은 어딘가 미안한 뉘앙스를 품고 있었지만 커크의 불만 역시 물리적인 문제만으로 생긴 게 아니었고, 그래서 큰 도움이 되지 못했다. 그래, 우주의 평화를 위해 이 정도는 참을 수 있어. 커크는 입을 열 때마다 입천장에 달라붙으려는 보호복의 활용도 높은 재질을 피하기 위해 입을 다물고 신음을 흘리며, 해파리 거죽의 사이즈를 조절했다.

 

5

아무래도 우주적으로 공통적인 상식에 따라, 행성의 축하연에는 음식이 준비되어 있었다. 음식과 음료의 성분은 의사의 검토에 따라 먹어도 괜찮다는 허가가 내려졌고 짧지 않은 시간동안 긴장해 있느라 상당히 배가 고픈 상태였지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 커크는 약간의 음료에만 집중했다. 그의 미국인간적인 식습관은 차마 그 이상을 도전할 수 없었다.

“함장님, 그러지 말고 시도해 봐요. 나름대로 분자 요리라고요 분자 요리.”  
“난 그냥 밀가루도 못 먹는 사람이야 우후라.”  
“보기보다 고상하군요.”  
“…….”

커크는 우후라의 장난기 어린 핀잔을 부인하지 않았다. 보호막의 절대적인 사용을 보며 엔터프라이즈의 여럿이 상상했던 행성의 음식문화는 여러 가지였지만 대부분이 인간의 기준에서였다. 호스를 사용한다거나 등의 행위는 추측이라도 했던 범위였지만, 행성의 방법은 훨씬 더 직접적이었다. 그러니까, 입을 열 때마다 입천장에 들러붙으려던 활용도 높은 재질에는 다 목표가 있었던 것이다. 모든 음식물을 액체와 가루로만 섭취하는, 결국 보호막을 벗지 않고 먹고 사는, 커크의 기준에서는 아무래도 께름칙한 행성의 식사방식은 사실상 미국인간적인 성장과정의 그에게 그렇게까지 낯선 방법이 아니었지만. 그래도.

커크는 식탁의 저편에서 가루를 흡입하는 본즈의 주의를 끌었다.

“왜 그렇게 잘 먹는 거야?”  
“맛은 나쁘지 않다고. 결국에는 코로도 먹게 되는 거 알아? 어떻게 보자면 굉장히 위생적이야.”  
“흰 가루를 들이키는 건 역사 시간에나 본 건데.”  
“굳이 말하자면 가루도 아니지. 분자구조의 변화방법이 우리와 다르니까…….”

본즈는 흥미롭다는 듯 보라색 음료가 들어있는 납작한 잔을 들었다.

“이게 아무래도 이곳의 술 같은데, 알코올은 냄새만 나는 정도지만. 어쨌든, 너는 마시지 말라고.”  
“난 마시는 것밖에 못 한다고!”  
“다른 걸 마시면 되잖아.”

커크는 괴상한 잔칫상 앞에서 지나치게 태연한 의사가 불만스러웠고 저도 모르던 마지막 희망을 찾게 된다. 이렇게 비효율적인 식사에 벌칸이 함께할 리 없어! 자신도 몰랐던 그의 기대는 반 정도 성취됐다. 스팍은 적극적이지 않은 태도로 그들의 식기도구를 시험 중이었다. 주사기가 달린 숟가락 같은 모양새는 과학자의 흥미를 끌만큼 섬세하지 못했지만 사용하는 자들의 방법에 따라 신기한 장면을 연출하기도 했다. 스팍의 옆자리에 앉은 원주민 귀족 하나는 지금 막 푸르고 붉은 가루를 섞어 공중에 흩뿌렸고, 확연하게 느린 속도로 공기 중에 머무르는 가루를 여유 있는 동작으로 받아마셨다. 커크의 눈에는 아무리 봐도 사람이 먹을 게 아니었지만 벌칸의 눈에는 달랐던 것일까. 열성적인 태도로 도구의 사용에 도전하는 스팍을 보며 커크는 한 숨을 흘렸고 입천장에 들러붙은 막의 매끈함을 참으며 분홍색 액체를 들이켰다.

 

6

가루라고 부르기 어려운 가루와 액체라고 부르기 어려운 액체로 차려진 잔칫상에 술 같은 뭔가가 있을 때부터 의심했어야 할까? 아니면 이것 역시, 어떤 우주의 공통된 상식일까? 사교적인 대화가 곁들여졌던 축하연에는 당연하게도 음악이 있었고 분위기의 변화를 알린 것 역시 바로 그 음악이었다. 축제의 마지막 차례로 이어진 행성 고위층의 난교는 엔터프라이즈의 방문자들을 당황스럽고 민망하게 만들 수도 있었지만, 결과적으로 보자면 문화의 차이를 더 잘 이해하게 해준 좋은 경험이었다. 의사의 관찰대로, 체외수정을 통해 생산이 이어지는 종족이 아니고서야 이런 기묘한 문화가 이리도 오래 살아남을 수 없었다. 눈앞에서 펼쳐지는 괴상한 섹스를 통해 커크의 머릿속에서 사콘토인들은 점점 더 물고기와 비슷한 인상으로 변해갔지만 그게 꼭 단점은 아니었다. 저렇게 비비고 춤을 추고 난리를 치다 뭔가가…… 가루도 아니고 액체도 아닌 뭔가가…… 겨드랑이 아래에서 나오면…… 그 위에 또…… 그 뭔가를 얹어 섞는단 말이지? 그래. 그럴 수도 있지. 좀처럼 보기 드문 광경은 사실 상당한 예술성을 품고 있었고 분위기가 무르익으며 집단적인 행위로 발전하자 하나의 장엄한 뮤지컬로 발전한 상태였다. 몇몇은 은근한 행동으로 그들의 참여를 종용했지만 다행스럽게도 우후라 혼자서 그들의 몫을 다 해줬다. 박자감 있는 흐느적거림에는 평균 이상의 유연함이 필요해 보였고 확실하게 말해 춤 좀 추는 우후라의 장기가 빛을 발한 시간이었다. 오와 짝짝짝. 짝짝짝. 짝짝짝.

 

7

무대로 변해버린 구역을 피해 이리 저리 흩어졌던 그들 중 제일 처음 변화를 감지한 것은 스팍이었지만 안타깝게도 커크는 그때 곁에 없었다. 신체의 감각에 민감하며 통제에 집착하는 벌칸이라 제일 먼저 알아차렸을까? 기회가 생긴다면 물어볼만한 이야기였지만 나중의 일이었고, 짐 커크는 현재 갑작스러운 현기증에 벽을 짚었다. 이상하지만 낯익은 감각. 머리가 아니라 발밑이 흔들리는 듯 전신의 신경을 한 번에 스치고 지나간 전율은 아무래도 처음이 아닌 경험이었고 커크는 그 익숙함의 이름을 찾기 위해 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 색이 화려한 해파리 거죽 떼 속에서 투명한 손님의 보호복은 눈에 띄는 존재였기 때문에 주변의 몇이 도와줄 듯 다가왔지만, 흥겨운 건지 힘든 건지 알기 힘든 행성의 거주민들을 피해 방황하던 그로서는 환영하기 어려운 손길이었다.

“괜찮아요 괜찮아, 다들 자리로 돌아가라고…….”

아직 낯선 언어를 서툴게 말하며 접근을 막던 커크는 그 순간 어디서 나온 건지 모를 감각의 정체를 알아차렸다. 반사적으로 자세를 바로하기 위해 허리를 세우자 모든 게 분명해진다. 무의식도 쫓아가기 어려운 순간적인 연속반응. 감각과 신경이 만들어낸 해면체의 발기. 인간 남자의 매일에 수십 번 존재하는 바로 그 한 순간은 현재 서른 배는 될 것처럼 확고한 강도로 그의 인체를 점령했고 갑작스러운 발정에 휘청거린 육체가 드디어 그의 의식에 인식됐다. 미친 이게 뭐람. 단단해진 성기가 통이 좁은 바지 안에 가득 차는 건 이미 과거였고 커크의 정신머리는 지나치게 갑작스러운 변화를 뒤늦게 알아차리는 것만으로 놀라기 바빴지만, 그는 외우주를 탐사하고 다니는 함장이었고 경험 있는 남자였다. 외계의 축하연에서 강제적으로 흥분당하는 이런 경우는 결코, 처음이 아니었고, 다음 순서는 아마도 의사를 찾는 것일 테지만, 훅 하고 땀이 솟는 등허리로 벽에 기대 버텨 서는 게 고작인 상태로는 무엇도 불가능이었다.

 

8

절대로 그럴 리 없는데도 세상이 붉게 보이는 건 아마 내가 당황해서일 거야. 커크는 눈꺼풀이 떨릴 때까지 눈을 깜박였고 간신히 좁아진 시야에 초점을 맞췄다. 붉고 푸르고 노란 해파리 거죽들이 눈앞에 가득해 숨이 막혔다. 그래서 그는 숨을 참고, 생각을 위해 집중했다. 나는 우선 여길 벗어나야해. 함장의 모범적인 태도를 유지하기 위해서만이 아니라 그의 비위를 위해서도 좋은 결정이었다. 거듭 말하지만 내륙지방에서 미국인간적으로 자란 짐 커크는 생선을 좋아할 수 없는 성장환경을 가졌었고 우주를 아무리 헤맨다고 해도 별다른 발전을 겪지 못했다. 사실 생선은 그나마 괜찮았다. 새우도 괜찮았고. 그가 견디지 못하는 건 오징어 이런 쪽이었지. 그런데 지금은 그것도 괜찮을 것 같다고? 아니, 아직은 아니지만, 아마 한 이분 뒤에는 괜찮을 것만 같아. 커크는 다채로운 색의 반투명한 덩어리들이 꾸무럭거리는 방에서 어서 빨리 벗어나야했고 결정을 내린 이상 최선을 다해 목적을 이뤘다. 간신히 빈 공간이 많은 복도로 나오자 숨이 좀 트이는 것도 같아 걸음걸이에도 힘이 더해진다. 그나마 낯익은 길로 들어서자 조금씩 제대로 된 생각이 돌아오지만 빨라져 있는 심장박동은 늦춰질 기색이 없고 시야를 번지게 만드는 열기도 점차 심해져서, 정말로 걱정하게 된다. 당장 트랜스포터를 요청해야할까? 다른 대원들은 어떻게 된 거지? 그리고 스팍은…….

쿵 하고 커크의 몸이 벽에 부딪힌다. 중심을 잃은 몸이 흔들렸다고 하기엔, 너무 그것밖에 없는 상태였지만. 그래도 기절한 건 아니었다. 혼란스럽던 의식은 간신히 원하던 걸 찾아내 집중하느라 고통도 느끼지 못한다. 스팍! 스팍을 찾아야 해. 목이 마른데 물이 뭔지 몰라 괴롭던 동물이 드디어 마주친 시냇가의 물 냄새를 맡고 기어가듯 커크의 몸이 스팍을 쫓았지만 당장은 방향이 없다. 아니야 난 지금 방에 돌아가야 해. 안전한 곳으로 가서 연락을 해야 한다고. 누구에게? 당연히 스팍이지. 하지만 여긴 대체 어디지? 커크는 밀려오는 현기증으로 생각의 흐름을 잃고 속이 메스꺼워 입을 틀어막는다. 그래. 난 취했어. 미친 게 아니라 취한 거라고. 방으로 돌아가야 해. 그러니까, 그게 어디냐면……. 더듬거리던 그의 손이 드디어 손잡이를 잡는다. 부드럽게 밀리는 문을 열고 들어서자 여전히 낯선 광경이지만 조금이나마 기억이 돌아왔다. 여기서 자기로 했지. 대체 왜? 어느새 무릎 꿇고 있던 커크의 손이 무의식중의 본능으로 허벅지를 더듬어 부풀어있는 앞섶을 쓰다듬는다. 아무것도 아닐 자극에 눈이 뜨인 그가 간신히 원래의 소원을 기억해내는 순간이다. 난 이걸 벗어야해. 그리고 스팍을 찾아야 하지. 왜냐면, 이제 그의 인생에는 약속이 존재하니까.

 

9

그러니까 짐 커크와의 독점적인 관계를 시작하며 스팍이 무엇을 기대했는지는 아무도 모를 일이었지만, 일대일의 결혼관계가 존재하는 문화권이라면 상식으로 짐작 가능한 게 있는 법이고, 커크는 그 모든 걸 완벽하게 지키기로 마음먹은 상태였다. 그들의 관계가 말과 행동으로 정해진 두 달 전부터는 확정적이었고 아마도 일 년이 좀 못될 어정쩡한 시간동안은 좀 혼란스럽게, 하지만 아무런 가식 없이. 헐떡거리는 숨을 삼키며 그는 팔다리에 들러붙은 투명한 거죽을 벗었지만 곤두선 피부는 가라앉지 못했고 서두르는 손으로 옷가지를 던진 뒤에도 별 효과가 없었다. 방안의 미지근한 공기는 높아진 체온에 새로운 자극을 줬고 땀으로 젖은 앞머리를 흔들어 떨구며 커크는 몸을 뒤틀었다. 스팍, 스팍을……. 하지만 어떻게? 어느새 온몸을 더듬기 시작한 자신의 두 손이 서늘한 표면과 그 안의 열기를 서툴게 달래려다 실패한다. 더운 건지 추운건지 모르겠는 몸은 불만에 가득 차 화를 내고 있지만 알고 있는 정답은 눈앞에 없었고 막연한 욕구는 짜증에 뒤섞여 점차 선명해진다. 매끄러운 피부와, 서늘한 체온과, 땀이 흐르지 않는 얼굴위에서 흐트러지는 새까만 머리카락이…….

욕설을 씹어뱉으며 눈을 뜨자 어느새 침대 위다. 매트에 고개를 박고서 웅크려보지만 자신의 손만으로는 허전하다. 손이 허하다는 건 아니었고, 그건 이미 꽉차있지만, 커크에게 몸서리치는 허무함을 주는 건 주변의 모든 공간이었다. 나에게는 무게가 필요하고, 부피가 필요하지. 기묘하게 냉정한 말투로 누군가를 흉내 내듯이 머릿속의 목소리가 알려주지만 커크는 입안의 살을 깨물며 짜증을 참는다. 아무것도 없어 허전한 두 팔로 바닥을 친 그가 억지로 몸을 일으켜 등을 돌린다. 쏟아진 숨은 마라톤의 턴을 돌다 지친 사람 같다. 늘어진 두 다리가 차가운 돌바닥에 괴상한 위안을 얻지만 어차피 잠깐이었고 눈앞의 빈 공간은 화를 더한다. 화려한 색의 침대와 길고 짧은 소파가 여기저기 놓인 방은 광활한 우주보다도 더 끔찍하게, 허전하고. 아무도 없고. 그는 숨이 차오르고. 화가 나고. 손안의 덩어리는 더 이상 놔두다간 떨어져 나갈 기세라 더는 버틸 수가 없고.

몇 번의 짧은 움직임으로도 끝나버린다. 긴 허벅지와 초록색 핏줄이 돋은 팔뚝과 검은 체모를 떠올리며 커크는 사정했지만 절정은 눈 깜박할 사이의 사고였고 순식간에 과거로 소모됐다. 손가락 사이를 타고 흐른 정액이 식어가는 속도와 비슷하게, 돌아온 이성은 그래도 조금이나마 덕을 본 것 같지만, 불만스러운 육체는 더한 짜증을 부리며 새롭게 화를 냈고 사실상 이 정도면 죽고 싶다는 답답함이 죽을 것 같다는 두려움으로 변할 만 했다. 커크의 환상이 조금만이라도 남아있다면 분명 그랬을 테고 뭔가 다른 큰일이 일어났을지도 모르지만 천만다행으로 그의 부함장은 일을 잘하는 남자였다. 거칠어진 숨소리와 화가 난 신음과 부산한 움직임이 만들어낸 지분거리는 소음밖에 없던 방안의 공기가 열린 문을 향해 움직이자 목소리가 나타났다.

“……짐.”  
“스팍!”

스팍. 커크는 울 것만 같다. 어쩌면 조금 울고 있었을지도. 아주 약간 돌아와 있던 그의 이성은 지금 자신의 꼴이 어떤지 알고 있지만 지금은 그게 문제가 아니었다. 침대에 올라가지도 못한 채 바닥에 벗고 앉아서, 아니, 어느새 누워서 차가운 냉기로 화끈거리는 육체를 억지로 잠재우던 커크에게 그런 게 문제일리 없다. 그에게 지금 문제되는 건 스팍의 몸을 가리고 있는 거추장스러운 껍데기가 너무 많다는 것이고, 당장의 해결이 다급했다.

 

10

거듭 말하지만 커크는 취한 것이지 미친 게 아니었기 때문에 스팍의 설명을 이해했다. 외계의 축하연에는 섭취한 이들의 분출을. 또는 해소를 도와주는 모종의 효소가 섞여있었다. 억누르던 욕구의 종류에 따라 다른 현상이 나타났지만 춤을 추기 시작한 우후라의 반응도 그 안에 속했던 것 같다.

“맥코이의 경우에는 감정적인 부분 같아 확실히 알 수 없지만, 남들이 없는 곳을 찾아간다고 내게 말했을 때 이미, 눈물이 멎지 않아 곤란해 보였어.”  
“분명 어느 구석에서 딸 이름을 부르며 울고 있을걸.”  
“그 정도로 끝난다면 다행일 테지.”  
“……이게 끝이어야 다행일 거야.”

다행이 그게 끝이었다. 스팍의 제복 바지와 함께 검정 브리프를 벗겨낸 커크는 드디어 드러난 속살에 얼굴을 묻으며 참았던 숨을 토했다. 그리고 들이킨다. 알싸한 향이 섞인 벌칸의 체취가 그나마 짙게 맡아지자 살 것 같다. 반사적인 긴장으로 굳어있는 아랫배에 입을 맞추고 혀를 내 길게 훑어 내리자 손안에 잡힌 몸이 한 박자 늦게 반응을 참는다. 희고 노란 표피가 이미 팽창해 매끄러운 몸통을 세우고 있는데 왜 참는 걸까? 느긋해진 커크의 머리에는 항상 느끼는 의아함이 떠오르지만 이런 게 귀여운 부분이었다. 서늘한 몸을 더듬던 그의 손이 검은 음모를 헤치며 발기하기 시작한 성기를 쥐어본다. 손에 들어차면 델 것처럼 뜨거운 그의 것과는 전혀 다르다. 길고 매끄러운 스팍의 성기는 데인 손을 식혀주듯 차갑지만 민감하고, 갈라진 끝을 조금만 건드려도 금세 축축하게 젖어들었다. 투명한 체액에 섞여있는, 수풀의 꽃잎을 빨아먹을 때처럼 씁쓸한 단맛이 기억나 커크의 입에 침이 고인다. 채식주의는 정말 굉장하다고, 몇 번인가 떠올린 생각을 하며 젖어드는 피부를 핥아 맛을 보려던 그는 갑자기 나타난 손에 얼굴을 붙들리고 시선을 돌리게 된다.

“짐, 말했을 텐데. 체내흡입은 안된다고.”  
“뭐? 무슨 소리야 이건 겉에 있는 거잖아!”  
“지구의 문화 역시, 구강성교가 삽입으로 인정되는 문화라고 알고 있는데.”  
“…….”  
“더군다나 입안에 들어간 이상 체액의 이동을 막을 수 없지.”

커크는 몸을 일으킨다. 벌려진 다리를 붙들어 당겨 길고 하얀 허벅지를 끌어안자 유연한 육체 위로 선정적인 색의 조화가 일어난다. 붉게 달아올라 단단해진 자신의 성기도 어느새 흘리기 시작한 습기에 젖어 번들거리고 빛을 반사했다. 강렬한 대조를 일으키는 색의 차이에 홀린 것처럼 집중한 눈으로, 푸르스름한 핏줄이 비쳐 보이는 스팍의 성기에 자신의 것을 겹치듯 한데 모아 잡아 보지만, 부드럽고 물컹한 자극과 별개로 아쉬운 마음이 사라지지 못한다.

“이건 완전 개소리라고. 입으로 하면 삼키니까 안 된다는 걸 알겠지만 왜 이래야 하는데?”  
“달리하면, 피, 부의 접촉에서 끝나자 못하지.”  
“으흠, 아니잖아? 접촉으로 끝날 수 있잖아?”  
“…….”  
“응? 제발, 스팍. 넣기만 할게.”  
“삽입만으로, 도 이미…… 체내에 남는 흔적이 많아.”  
“그렇게 따지면 공기 중의 이동으로도 수십만 바이러스가 이미 들어갔다고!”

답답함에 터지는 목소리에 맞추듯 손이 느려진다. 겹쳐진 성기를 압박하던 커크의 오른손이 느슨하게 힘을 풀며 그 자리에 멈춰 서자 스팍의 어깨가 들썩이고 가라앉는다. 태연하지 못한 얼굴을, 자신과 마찬가지로 색이 짙어진 목덜미를 바라보며 커크는 몸을 굽히고 끌어안은 다리는 그가 원하는 대로 유연하게 접히며 길을 내준다. 아, 아. 더해지는 무게와 닿아버린 몸통사이에서 자연스레 늘어난 자극에 스팍의 목이 길게 돌려지고 커크는 그 사이의 선을 찾아 입을 맞춘다. 목덜미를 더듬어 간 입술이 귓불을 핥고서 뾰족하게 올라간 끝까지 올라가자 다물린 입술로도 감추지 못하는 신음이 울린다. 이젠 아예 손을 떼어버리고 몸을 겹친 게 전부다. 어긋나게 비벼지는 뜨겁고 차가운 피부의 감각을 애써 무시하며 커크는 애원한다. 말도 안 되는 외계인과의 서약을 지키겠다고 이렇게 끝낼 수는 없었다.

“나만 그렇지 않잖아. 이것 보라고.”  
“…….”

꿈틀거리고 틈을 찾아간 커크의 오른손이 흥건하게 젖어 나타난다. 제대로 보라는 것처럼 스팍의 얼굴을 찾아간 그 손이 입술을 더듬지만 고지식하게 서약을 강조하던 입술은 굳게 버틴 채 열리질 않는다. 뾰족하게 올라간 눈으로 자신을 쏘아보는 연인을 보며 커크는 한숨을 흘리고 다시금 몸을 일으켰다. 훤한 조명아래 드러난 어깨와 가슴과 짙은 색으로 부푼 유두를 더듬으며 하얀 배를 지나 검은 체모의 끝에 도착한 커크의 오른손이 젖은 손가락으로 스팍의 성기를 고쳐 잡고, 자신의 것을 함께 붙들어 본다. 피부와 피부의 마찰로 찰박거리는 잡음이 몇 번인가 박자를 만들지만, 반동으로 움직이던 허리가 참지 못하고 물러서 버린다.

“안 된다고. 난 지금 이럴 상태가 아냐. 갖다 박고서 부서지게 하지 않으면 나아질 것 같지가 않아.”

짜증과 설움이 섞인 목소리는 자신의 귀에도 철없게 들렸지만 어쩔 수 없는 진실이었다. 초조함을 억누르고 기다리던 몸은 이미 짧고 긴 떨림을 참는 게 고작이었고, 붉다 못해 검게 물들기 시작한 그의 성기는 당장이라도 원하는 대로 해주지 않으면 정말로 떨어져 나갈 것처럼 혼자 몸을 뒤틀었다. 빨라지다 못해 셀 수 없어진 혈관의 두근거림을 짓누르며 무릎을 세우자 긴 다리가 빠져나간다. 그러더니 자세히 보겠다는 듯 가까워진다. 흰 손이 다가와 더듬는 장면은 보는 것만으로도 갈 것처럼 황홀한 장면이었지만 뒷머리에 자리 잡은 불만은 사라지질 못한다. 아, 아, 아, 아. 몇 번의 박자에 맞춰 터지는 짧은 신음은 길어지질 못하고 결국에는 밀어내게 된다. 얕은 자극에는 이미 고통이 섞여 있었다. 새까맣고 결 좋은 머리카락 아래에서 자신을 올려다보는 눈동자는 자신에게만 드러내는 감정을 보이고, 안타까움을 감추지 않은 목소리로 물어 온다.

“필요한 게 뭐지? 두 손을 쓴다면 틈 없이 밀봉된 자극이 가능할 텐데.”  
“내가 필요한 건 그런 게 아냐. 난 지금…… 널 안는 게 필요하다고.”

어디로도 갈 수 없게 팔 안에 붙들린 육체를 끌어안고서, 그걸로 부족한 마음을 그 속에 채워야 한다고.

“전체적인 접촉이 필요하다면 방금 전의 자세로도 성취될 텐데.”  
“그렇게 안는 거 말고, 붙잡아야 한다고.”  
“…….”  
“그러니까, 고스란히 말이지. 알겠어?”

이게 대체 무슨 소리람. 커크는 아무래도 자신의 언어능력에 문제가 생긴 것 같다며 머리를 쥐어뜯었지만 스팍 역시 경험이 많은 남자였다. 그는 커크가 원하는 요소를 논리적으로 추려냈다. 첫 번째는 동물적인 본능이 요구하는 소유욕의 증세였고 두 번째는 육체가 기억하는 만족의 상황이다.

“아무래도 종속적인 자세가 필요한 것 같군. 내 육체에 대한 일정량의 통제와, 물리적인 부자유를 원하고 있는 것 같아.”  
“잠깐만. 난 누굴 묶거나 하는 건 좋아한 적 없어.”

그게 너라면 얘기가 다르지만. 커크는 머릿속에 떠오른 생각을 말하지 않았다. 그는 이미 스스로의 비논리성에 지쳐있었다. 하지만 제일 비논리적인건 바로 이 행성이라고? 입으로라도 할 수 있으면 괜찮을 것 같은데! 아닌가? 그는 도대체 자기가 뭘 원하는지 몰라 괴로웠고 그러느라 상대의 결정을 뒤늦게 깨닫는다. 우주선의 항로를 계산할 때처럼 집중한 눈으로 스팍은 그의 몸을 바라봤고 뭔가를 따져보듯 고개를 숙였다. 그러더니, 드러눕는다. 방금 전의 자세로 돌아가 벗은 몸을 드러낸 그의 다리가 길게 올라와서는 커크의 어깨를 찾아온다. 그러니까, 두 다리가 다?

“이거 설마…….”

모여 있는 허벅지를 쓰다듬으며 끌어안은 커크가 조심스레 입을 열지만 스팍의 계획은 그의 참여 없이도 진행되고 있었다. 비스듬히 비틀린 하체가 아무렇지 않은지 여전히 바닥에 붙어있는 두 어깨가 긴장을 푸는 것처럼 들썩이고, 긴 손이 느리게 피부를 더듬는다. 자신의 가슴과 배와 그 위로 올라선 성기를 더듬은 스팍의 두 손이 조용한 박자로 몇 번 전체를 감싸고서 흔들리자 가슴이 들썩거리며 숨을 흘린다. 내리깔린 긴 눈매와 뺨에 늘어진 속눈썹과 벌어진 입을 보며 넋을 놓느라 커크가 알아차린 건 조금 뒤다. 여전히 꼿꼿하게 발기한 그대로인 자신의 성기가, 엉성하게 기대고 있던 흰 허벅지 아래 겹쳐진 살결 사이로 번지듯 새나온 벌칸의 체액이 둥근 곡선을 타고 흘러내린다. 보이지 않는 구멍이 그를 기다리며 젖어 들어선, 넘쳐흘러 버렸다. 매끈하고 탄력 있는 살을 어느새 붙든 커크의 왼손이 겹쳐진 틈으로 파고들어 흠뻑 젖은 구멍을 더듬다 빠져든다.

“짐, 삽입은 안 된다고,”  
“손이야 손. 이건 접촉으로 끝나는 게 확실하다고!”  
“…….”

스팍의 목소리에는 걱정하는 기색이 느껴지지만 커크의 눈은 이미 밑을 향해있다. 붙들린 다리를 고쳐 잡고 몸을 숙이자 둥글게 말리는 허리에 가느다란 주름이 늘어난다. 검은 체모와 대조되는 흰 피부를, 아랫배에 놓인 스팍의 성기를, 부들거리고 전율하는 몸을 마음대로 움직이자 원하는 대로 따라온다. 무겁고 긴 허벅지에 입을 맞추며 몸을 굽힌 커크의 고개가 돌아가고 무릎에 뺨을 부비며 아래를 향하자 손으로 느끼던 감각이 시각을 더하며 완성됐다. 아니면 이제 시작하던가? 가득 쥐어지는 살의 탄력과 매끄러움을 즐기며 틈새를 더듬던 왼손이 빠져나온다. 젖은 엄지가 살을 누르며 벌리자 좁게 드러나는 사이로 검은 체모와 주름진 입구가, 강하고 매끈한 육체에 숨겨져 있던 어둡고 뜨거운 구멍이 끝을 내보이지만 잠깐 사이 다시 사라진다. 고집스럽게 겹쳐진 허벅지가 재촉하는 것처럼 무릎 아래 어깨를 흔들었다.

“알았어 알았다고. 시키는 대로 한다고.”  
“내 쪽의 불이익이 명확한 상황인 걸 명심하게.”  
“…….”

내가 그러자는 것도 아닌데! 커크는 상대를 모르던 화가 돌아오는 걸 느낀다. 스팍에게 화낼 일은 아니었지만 비논리적인 인간의 머리는 주제를 모르고 감정에 휩쓸리는 게 특기였고, 진짜로 그의 계획이 아니었다. 일부러 거칠게 허벅지 사이를 더듬은 커크의 왼손은 불만을 숨기지 않았고 서늘한 체온과 다르게 더운 체액을 자신의 성기에 묻힌 뒤에도 남아나는 힘을 흩뿌리며 거세게 다리를 마저 잡았다.

하지만, 성급한 움직임으로 젖은 허벅지 사이를 비집고 들어간 뒤에는 얘기가 달라진다. 확실하게 말해 해본 적 없던 짓이라 기대를 해야 할지 걱정을 해야 할지 모르겠던 커크의 오른손이 알아서 무릎을 고쳐 쥐고 저절로 일어서는 허리를 따라 허벅지 사이를 미끄러지자 아 아 아아. 상상도 해본 적 없던 감각이 등허리를 타고 내려가 저절로 몸을 움직이는데, 그러니까, 말하자면. 마른 허벅지에서 팽팽한 근육이 만든 곧은 선이 두 개로 겹쳐진다면 이런 일이 벌어질 수 있다는 건가? 커크는 시험해보듯 상체를 숙이고 다음 순간 신음을 흘린다. 으으음. 스스로의 체액에 젖어 매끄러운 피부의 서늘함 사이에서 뜨겁고 단단한 자신의 성기가 새로운 자극에 몸을 떨었다. 와우.

“평소의 체위와 크게 다르지 않다고 생각하는데.”  
“뭐라고?”  
“이런 식의 행위로도, 평소의 만족을 얻을 수 있을 거라고.”  
“말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마. 이러면 난 손을 쓸 수가 없다고.”

증명하듯 두 다리를 고쳐 잡은 커크가 느리게 무릎을 세워본다. 받쳐주던 굵은 허벅지가 움직이자 공중에 뜨다시피 한 하체를 막듯이 스팍의 두 손이 바닥을 잡지만 말리는 말은 없었다. 그저, 겹쳐진 피부의 압박을 키우기 위해 조여들 뿐이다. 신기하게도 기계적인 움직임이 커크는 어딘가 거슬리지만 간지러운 감각으로 아랫배를 간지럽히는 흥분을 무시할 생각도 없었다. 정말 이상해. 이건 마치 인형을 가지고 하는 짓 같잖아. 이래선 안 된다는 섬뜩함이 아주 잠깐 그의 의식을 스치지만 스팍의 얼굴을 보고 있자니 사라진다. 어느 틈에 몇 번이나 깨물어 부풀어 있는 입술을 보면서 커크는 침을 삼키고 시선을 마주한다. 자신의 쾌락을 위해 육체를 내놓은 벌칸의 눈이 다음 명령을 기다리듯 그만을 바라보고 있다. 솔직하고 거리낌 없이 드러난 시선은 적나라하게 드러난 몸보다도 더 보는 눈을 부끄럽게 만들었고 커크는 아주 조금 죄책감을 느끼지만, 죄가 아니라고 말해주는 눈앞에서 해야 할 건 그런 게 아니었다. 그가 할 일은, 그러니까. 허락받은 욕심을 부리는 거겠지.

“스팍, 손을 가져와.”  
“……왜지?”  
“난 손을 못 쓴다고. 내 대신 해야지.”  
“…….”  
“어서. 내가 뭘 하는지 알고 있잖아.”

하얀 뺨을 물들였던 색이 서서히 늘어나 목덜미로 번진다. 복잡하지 않은 커크의 습관을 그가 못 외울 리 없다. 망설이는 것처럼 느리게 움직인 스팍의 왼손이 천천히, 자신의 가슴을 어루만진다. 얕은 굴곡을 만드는 배와 가슴을 더듬는 손을 보며 커크는 움직이기 시작한다. 끊임없이 흘렀던 체액으로 질퍽해진 허벅지 사이를 비집고서 들어간 성기가 서서히 속도를 늘리며 박자를 만든다. 밀릴 때마다 흔들리는 가슴 위에 스팍의 손이 늘어나고 이제는 부풀어 있던 유두를 비벼 쥐고 당기며 곤두세운다. 거세지는 박자에 맞춰 점점 숙여지던 커크의 몸을 따라 스팍의 다리도 접혀진다. 가슴을 가리게 된 그림자 아래서 움직이던 하얀 손이 위로 뻗는다. 새까만 머리카락을 흩트리며 엉망으로 만들다 얼굴을 더듬는다. 벌어진 입술을 덧그리며 지나간 스팍의 오른손이 그 자리에 멈춘 채로 빨라진 박자에 맞춰 흔들리다 다음을 기억해낸다. 아니면 갈등을 끝낸다. 조금 더 벌어진 입이 아, 아, 박자에 맞춰 나오는 소리를 막지 않으며 혀를 보인다. 하얀 이가 보였다가 사라진다. 조심스럽게 들어간 둘째손가락과 셋째 손가락이 두 번째 마디까지 들어갔다 나오자 벌어진 입술 끝으로 침이 흐르지만 신경 쓸 이유가 없다. 점차 길어지고 무거워지는 박자에 맞춰 움직이기 시작한 손가락이 부푼 아랫입술을 짓누른다.

커크는 모르던 새 자유로워진 두 손을 발견한다. 무게로 밀어붙여 접혀진 스팍의 다리는 그의 어깨에 눌린 채 가슴에 닿아있다. 요란한 소음을 내며 반복을 계속하던 하체는 어느 틈에 밑으로 빠져들어 사이에 붙들려있고, 길게 움직일 때마다 끝에 닿는 스팍의 성기는 발기한 그대로 단단해져있다. 인형처럼 접혀지고 붙들린 육체를 등까지 손을 둘러 한 번에 끌어안고서 커크는 신음을 토했고 호흡이 쏟아진 아래에서 벌려진 입술이 숨을 들이킨다. 거칠어진 숨은 얕아진 박자에도 상관없이 거세졌고 커크는 속삭인다.

“너 지금, 제대로 섰다고. 흥분한 거지? 그런…… 거지?”  
“짐, 우리, 의 관계에서 나는 항상…… 적합한 용량의, 성적인 흥분을 느껴.”  
“그거야 그렇지만, 그게 아니라 지금 말이지.”  
“…….”  
“지금, 이렇게, 시키는 대로 하는 게, 좋은 거야. 그렇지?”  
“…….”

침이 흘러 젖은 스팍의 턱이 흔들린다. 답답하다는 것처럼 흔들린 고개에서 움직인 손이 커크의 얼굴을 찾아온다. 어느 틈에 가까워진 거리에서 스팍의 손이 커크의 귀를 어루만지고, 땀에 젖은 머리카락을 쓸어 넘긴다. 벌어진 그대로 헉헉 숨을 뱉는 입술에 드디어 다가온 스팍의 손가락이 이를 더듬고 들어서자 놓치기 싫다는 것처럼 끝을 문 커크가 혀를 움직여 민감한 벌칸의 신경을 자극한다. 온통 색이 번진 얼굴에서 느리게 깜박거린 갈색 눈동자가, 물기가 차올라 윤이 나는 시선으로 커크의 눈을 마주하고, 자신의 손가락을 빠는 커크의 혀를 지그시 누르며 대답한다.  
“내가 좋은 건, 명령이 아니야. 누가, 하느냐가 중요한, 거지.”  
“…….”

스팍의 손가락을 놓지 않고서 커크는 미소 짓는다. 절로 나오는 웃음이다. 흐응. 그렇다는 듯 새나온 웅얼거림에 스팍의 입술이 미세하게 움직인다. 그림자가 겹쳐지듯 짧은 움직임도 커크는 놓치지 않는다. 안심한 것처럼 새나온 짧은 미소를 즐기며 커크는 무게를 싣는다. 자신을 위해 내준 몸을 더듬던 그의 손이 도드라진 척추 뼈를 따라 완만한 곡선의 끝을 향한다. 팽팽하게 당겨진 매끈한 살을 즐기며 슬그머니 움직인 왼손이, 겹쳐졌을 뿐 하나가 되지 못한 근육과 피부의 버둥거림을 헤집고 들어간다. 갑작스러운 침입에 위로 들린 스팍의 고개가 긴 목덜미를 드러내고 뒤로 젖혀졌다가, 느리게 제자리를 찾는다. 커크의 무모한 행동을 막아서고서 냉랭하게 규칙을 읊어야 할지 아니면 잔소리하며 뒤를 쫓아야 할지, 모르겠다는 언제나의 얼굴이다. 커크의 미소는 더 길어지고 손가락을 놔버린다. 아랫입술을 핥은 그가 중얼거린다.

“말했잖아. 이건 접촉으로 끝나는 게 확실하다고.”  
“…….”

비스듬히 들리던 스팍의 눈썹이 생각하는 것처럼 낮게 찌푸려진다. 커크의 머리카락을 헤집던 두 손이, 자리를 잡은 것처럼 멈춰선 순간, 다른 곳의 손도 자리를 잡는다. 피부사이에 겹쳐져 부들거리는 커크의 성기 밑으로 질척해진 스팍의 구멍을 파고든 왼손은 어느새 두 개째 손가락을 움직인다. 가장 긴 셋째손가락이 그 다음으로 찾아가자 스팍의 입이 다물리고, 열렸다가, 소리 내는 숨을 나눠 뱉으며 고개를 기울인다. 집요한 움직임으로 침입에 익숙해지길 기다리던 커크는 스팍의 고개가 약하게 끄덕인 때부터 새로운 박자를 만든다. 오른손으로는 느슨해진 다리를 고쳐 잡은 뒤, 천천히 시작된 박자는 그러니까 하나가 아니다. 젖어있는 허벅지 사이에서 아쉬운 기운을 잃지 못하는 성기를 대신하듯, 스팍의 몸 안에 들어간 그의 손가락이 박자를 이끈다. 숫자를 세듯 규칙적이던 행위는 곧 순서를 잃으며 뒤엉키고 커크는 결국 다시 다리를 놓게 된다. 이젠 느슨해진 압박도 필요 없다는 듯 벌칸의 성기와 부딪혀 마찰을 반복하던 그가 뜨거워진 눈을 깜박였다. 스팍의 안은 뜨겁다. 아무리 데워놔도 서늘한 피부와 달리 녹을 것처럼 뜨겁고 근육이 당겨져 단단한 표면으로 상상이 안 될 만큼 질척하다. 뜨겁게 달라붙는 내벽을 더듬으며 손가락 세 개를 뿌리까지 박아 넣은 커크가 견디기 어렵다는 듯 몸을 일으킨다. 밀착했던 육체와 멀어지자 서늘한 공기에 놀란 그의 성기가 흔들린다. 그대로 곧추선 모습은 이제껏 한 모든 게 준비에 불과했다는 듯 부푼 몸통을 떨고 있다.

“아, 진짜 넣기만 할게. 제발, 응?”  
“짐, 우리는 연방의 대표, 로 왔어. 약속을 깨선 안 된다고.”  
“모를 거야. 어떻게 알겠어? 응?”  
“속이는 건 더, 안 될 일이지.”  
“…….”

맞는 말만 골라하는 놈. 그래서 좋아하지만, 그래도 이건 아니라고. 커크는 겹쳐져 있던 스팍의 다리를 벌린다. 피가 몰린 흰 피부위로 젖어서 더 검게 보이는 음모가 이리저리 흩어져 있고 하얗게 팽창된 벌칸의 성기가 몸을 일으킨다. 섬세한 피부의 주름과 두드러진 핏줄을 보며 침을 삼킨 커크는 그 아래 속으로 들어간 손가락을 움직여 자극을 일으키고, 그가 만드는 대로 터지는 신음과 움찔거리는 근육을 즐기지만, 잠깐이 아닌 분위기가 전해졌는지 결국에는 스팍도 일어나 앉는다. 도대체 언제까지인지 신기할 만큼 그대로인 커크의 성기와, 자신의 몸에 들어와 있는 커크의 손을 보며 소리 나는 숨과 잠깐 잠깐의 신음을 그대로 들려주던 그가 결국에는 결심한 것처럼 자세를 고친다. 긴 다리가 모이더니 천천히 하지만 멈춤 없이 몸을 돌려 등을 보이고, 그대로 엎드린다. 심지어, 커크의 손을 빼지도 않고서.

“짐, 다시 한 번 해봐. 이번엔 두 손을 쓸 수 있을 거야.”  
“…….”

꿀꺽. 커크는 없는 침을 모아 삼키고, 허벅지 사이에 낀 채로 굳어있는 자신의 손을 빼낸다. 기다린 것처럼 곧게 펼쳐진 스팍의 다리는 끝이 없는 것처럼 길고 발꿈치에서 당겨진 팽팽한 선은 살이 없는 종아리와 긴 허벅지의 군더더기 없는 면과 면을 이어가서 살집이 잡힌 끝에서 멈춘다. 엉성하게 무릎을 세운 자신의 앞에서 뒤를 보인 스팍의 몸은 익숙해 질만 하면 낯설어지는 이상한 것이었고 커크는 현기증을 느낀다. 이제는 자신이 취한 게 정말로 외계의 물질인지도 헷갈릴 지경이다.

멈춰선 시간이 너무 길었을까? 반듯한 어깨가 일어서고 돌아본다. 정말로 걱정이 담긴 눈동자에 커크는 할 말을 잃고 정말로 부끄러워지지만 동시에 말하기 어려울 만큼 흥분됐기 때문에, 일단은 하게 된다. 복잡한 생각은 아무것도 하지 않으며, 벗은 등을 끌어안고, 몸을 겹친다.

 

11

하지만 이건 진짜, 인형을 가지고 하는 것 같아. 커크는 스팍의 귀에 뜨거운 숨을 토하면서도 자꾸 떠오르는 생각을 밀어내지 못한다. 으응, 응, 응, 스팍의 신음은 제대로 된 소리를 만들지 못하고 입안을 헤집는 손가락 사이에서 뭉개진다. 탄력 있는 살결을 비집고 드러누운 커크의 성기는 흠뻑 젖은 입구를 문지르며 반복적인 마찰음을 만들고, 버틸 필요가 없어진 왼손은 침대 매트 위의 틈새를 찾아 들어가 마음대로 만져댄다. 가슴을 더듬어 부드러워진 유두를 긁어내듯 손톱을 세우자 스팍의 신음이 높아지고, 달래는 것처럼 손끝으로 비비자 금세 단단해져 간지럽다는 듯 어깨를 뒤튼다. 시트를 구겨 쥔 스팍의 두 손은 힘을 줬다 풀었다 반복하며 두서없는 박자를 맞추고 있지만 커크는 그게 대체 무엇일지 알지 못한다. 그의 행동에는 아무런 규칙이 없었고 그조차 자신의 박자를 셀 수 없어진지 오래다. 홀쭉하게 들어갔다 나오는 배를 더듬어 내려가자 사정한 직후라 힘을 잃은 성기가 만져진다. 집요한 손가락에 당해서 벌써 두 번째였지만 커크의 발정은 좀처럼 끝을 찾지 못하며 끈적하고 집착적인 행동만을 계속했다. 하지만 커크는 뒷머리를 차지하던 짜증이 점차 사라진 걸 알고 있었다. 느슨해진 허리는 습관처럼 움직이지만 진짜 자극은 거기서 오는 게 아니었다. 거듭된 사정으로 진해진 체취와, 말라붙은 정액으로 들러붙은 음모와, 힘을 잃고서도 민감한 스팍의 성기에 커크는 흥분하고 자극 당한다. 동물이다 못해 변태같다고, 이건 너무 이기적이라고 생각되는데도 몸을 멈출 수 없다.

“……잠깐, 놔둬야 해, 시간이 필요해.”  
“아파? 미안. 괜찮아?”  
“고통은 없어.”  
“…….”

땀이 나지 않는 스팍의 피부는 묻어난 커크의 침과 땀으로 축축해진지 오래다. 커크는 맨 어깨에 입을 맞추며 두 팔을 잡는다. 쉽게 따라오지 않던 손이 결국 그를 쫓아 뒤로 돌려진다. 상체를 일으킨 커크는 무방비하게 드러난 등에서 모여든 날개 뼈를 따라 혀를 움직이고, 바닥에 붙들린 육체는 느린 박자로 숨을 고른다. 커크는 한 손으로 스팍의 손목을 모아 쥔다. 비틀려 잡힌 긴 팔은 보다 강한 근육과 단단한 뼈로 이뤄져 언제든 자신을 밀어낼 수 있지만 그러지 않는다. 그는 더운 숨을 뱉으며 자세를 고치고, 느릿하게 허리를 움직여 본다. 탄력 있는 살을 헤집고 틈새에 놓인 자신의 성기가 부드러운 결을 누르며 흔들리자 약하게 퍼지는 한숨이 들린다. 말은 하지 않지만 지친 걸 알 수 있었고 이제는 커크도 정말 끝이 필요한 느낌이었다. 이러다가 해가 뜨겠어. 몽롱한 머리로 그는 처음 시간을 생각하는 자신을 깨닫고, 이게 혹시 약효가 사라진다는 뜻일까 궁금해지지만, 당장은 크게 신경 쓰이지 않는다. 그가 신경 쓰는 건 손안에 붙들린 육체였고 슬슬 다가오고 있는 자신의 절정이다. 어쩐지 이번엔 될 것 같았다.

뼈가 드러난 옆구리를 쓰다듬던 커크의 왼손이 위로 올라온다. 여전히 단단하고 뜨거운 자신의 성기를 붙들고서 몇 번 훑어 올린 그가 입술을 씹으며 자리를 만든다. 꼭 붙은 허벅지 사이의 젖은 피부를 파고들자 뼈가 생긴 것처럼 두터워진 해면체가 몸을 풀듯이 꿈틀거린다. 붙들고 있던 손목을 놓은 그의 오른손이 살이 없는 허리를 더듬어 끌어안는다. 들리는 대로 들리는 허리를 고쳐 잡고서 무게를 싣자 바닥으로 빠져드는 것처럼 몸이 겹쳐진다. 틈 없이 밀착된 피부 사이로 습한 열기가 번지고 커크는 약하게 움직여 본다. 금세라도 벌려질 것처럼 흔들린 다리는 제 자리를 지키고 스팍의 두 손은 어느새 굽혀져 바닥을 짚고 있다. 가슴을 더듬고 올라간 커크의 손이 무심결에 어루만지자 고개가 기울어지지만 말은 나오지 않는다. 간지러울지 아플지 궁금해 하며 커크는 계속해서 마찰을 일으키고, 매끈한 피부 사이에서 빠져나왔다 다시 파고드는 자신의 성기를 몇 번이고 반복시킨다. 끈적한 소음이 늘어나며 박자가 커지자 품안의 몸이 밀려나지만 그는 계속해서 고쳐 잡고 바닥을 짚은 스팍의 손도 무게를 버티며 자리를 지킨다. 후우우 긴 숨이 나오는 순간은 미처 모르게 다가왔고 커크는 눈에 보이게 흔들리는 스팍의 어깨와 떨궈진 뒷목덜미를 바라보며 입술을 핥는다. 스팍, 스팍, 불러보지만 대답은 말이 아니다. 어차피 상관없었다. 왜 그러냐는 듯 들려졌다 내려가는 새까만 머리카락을, 동그란 머리통을 보면서 커크는 속삭인다. 이건 거의 맹세였다.

“돌아가면 뭘 할 건지 알아?”  
“…….”  
“이 웃기는 행성을 떠나기만 해봐, 넣을 수 있는 건 다 넣어줄 테니까.”  
“그런 비위생적인, 취향은 찬성할 수 없어.”  
“걱정 말라고. 일단은 내 걸로 며칠을 할 테니.”  
“…….”  
“자리가 모자랄 만큼, 안에다 할 거니까,”  
“이전의, 행위와 다를 바가 없겠군.”  
“그래. 뭐가 달라질지 알아?”  
“…….”

커크는 말을 잇지 않는다. 그는 스팍의 어깨에 이마를 대고서 길게 숨을 흘리고, 미지근한 체온위로 침을 묻히며 입술을 연다. 근육을 감싼 피부에 이를 박으며 비명을 대신한 그는 손발이 묶여 인형처럼 붙들린 강인한 육체를 상상하며 사정한다. 고통스러울 만큼 긴 시간동안 분출되는 정액이 순간의 뜨거움으로 스팍의 하체를 적시며 피부와 피부 사이로 흘러내리고 커크는 온 몸을 떨게 만드는 절정의 감각에 휩싸인 채 상상에 빠져든다. 묶여있는 발목에 입을 맞추고 벗은 몸에 삽입하는 자신과, 길게 뻗어 묶인 스팍의 손과, 커다란 눈동자가 흔들리며 지르는 소리 없는 비명이 지금의 오르가즘에 겹쳐지며 뒤엉켰다. 아, 아아, 아.

움직임이 사라졌던 방안은 못해도 십분은 확실히 지난 다음에야 숨소리로 채워졌고 시체처럼 무거워진 몸을 간신히 옆으로 떨궈낸 커크는 혼잣말을 중얼거렸다.

“진짜 더러운 동네야.”  
“……짐?”

몰랐던 취향을 개발당한 짐 커크는 그렇게, 행성 사콘토의 유별난 관습에 모든 책임을 돌리며 잠들었다.

 

12

다행스럽게도 해뜨기 전에 눈감았던 커크는 정오에 약속된 소박한 예식을 잘 치룬 뒤 사콘토에 작별을 고했다. 밤새 울어서 수분이 쫙 빠진 핼쑥한 얼굴의 맥코이는 눈 밑이 시커먼 커크에게 눈을 부라렸지만 별 말을 하지 않으며 활성비타민을 투여해줬다. 이만큼 친구로 지내다 보면 서로에게 묻지 않는 게 나은 순간을 알게 되는 법이었다. 관절통이 생길 것 같다며 투덜거린 우후라는 그들 중 제일 산뜻한 얼굴이었지만 그런 그녀도 피로에 짓눌려 있었고 그 탓에 둔감해진 상태였다. 평소였다면 커크와 스팍의 사이에 흐르는 이상한 기류를 감지하고 캐물었겠지만 그러지 못했으며, 결과적으로는 그녀의 정신건강을 위해서도 잘 된 일이었다. 스팍으로 말할 것 같으면, 커크는 터질 것 같은 머리로 그가 건네올 첫 번째 질문을 두려워하고 동시에 기대했지만 돌아온 날 밤에 물어온 첫 번째 질문은 어떻게 보자면 한참 뒤늦은 종류였다.

“짐, 우리의 관계가 정립된 이후 바쁜 일과 속에서도 충분한 성생활을 가졌다고 생각했는데, 어째서 억압되었던 욕구로 성욕이 폭발했는지 알 수가 없군.”  
“난 한창 나이의 인간 남자라고. 거기다 직장이 있는데, 그 직장에서는 애인이 매일 보이잖아. 내 성욕이 억압되지 않은 날은 없다고 봐도 무방해.”  
“…….”

눈썹을 올려 보이는 벌칸은 아무래도 부족한 대답이라고 느끼는 듯 했지만 인간 남자는 부연설명을 하지 않았다. 오늘 밤을 시작으로 설명이 필요할 건 그것만이 아니었고, 그래서 커크는…… 가만있어봐.

“스팍, 그래서 넌 뭐였던 거야?”  
“무엇이 말이지.”  
“억압되었던 욕구라고 했지? 그거. 난 그렇다고 치고, 넌 뭐였던 거지?”  
“…….”

커크는 은은하게 색이 변하는 벌칸의 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 짧게 허공을 향했던 스팍의 눈이 다시 그에게 돌아오기까지는 약 3초가 걸렸다. 벌칸의 기준이라면 파이의 자릿수를 칠십 개 정도 늘어놓을 만큼의 시간이었다. 하지만 그러고도 대답은 나오지 않았으며, 점차 색이 짙어지는 연인의 얼굴을 바라보며 커크의 머리는 바삐 돌아갔다. 오.

아.

 

13

우와.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write pwp. and I tried 'frottage', or something like 'sumata', because I have never write them. this is what happend.


End file.
